


新眼镜

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: 莱万的新眼镜和一次失败的师生角色扮演。





	新眼镜

多特蒙德当家球星马尔科.罗伊斯最近的心情实在不能算好。俱乐部爆冷输球，国家队乏善可陈，也许，还有一个隐秘的原因---拜仁当家球星莱万多夫斯基和俱乐部完成了到2023年的合约。

若是作为朋友和恋人，罗伊斯或许还能有个理由惆怅一番，不过作为炮友的话，这实在不是一个能发脾气的好借口。他们两个自莱万转会后就结束了恋情，形成了开放式的关系，有空的时候就一起来一发，心照不宣地不过问对方的私生活。

罗伊斯点开了图片，放大再放大，观赏起了莱万罗伊斯的新造型，啧啧啧……波兰人戴了一副文质彬彬的眼镜，遮住了灰蓝色的眼睛的光芒，显得狡黠了些，皮笑肉不笑的样子很是迷人。罗伊斯忍不住想象着紧绷的衬衫下漂亮结实的肌肉。

至少那具躯体是他可以短暂拥有的。

“莱万，或许你这些天…有空吗？我很有空。”罗伊斯在电话里把有空这个词说得缓慢，语调宛转，听起来很有引诱的意思。

“噢，马尔科，你知道对于你我一向有空。”电话那头的莱万似乎在憋笑。

“那么，老地方。对了…别忘了带上你的新眼镜。Mr Lewandowski”罗伊斯意有所指。

罗伊斯刚进门，就被人推到了门板上，背贴着冰凉的门，这使他紧张又兴奋。莱万的大腿紧紧地贴住他的腿跟，他们两个都有了反应。昏暗中，他听到对方低声说“MR Reus没人教过你上课不要迟到吗？”紧接着，脖子上有种温热湿润的触感，噢，是莱万在舔弄他的脖颈。他的舌头有些粗糙，如同野兽对待自己的猎物一样地划过罗伊斯凸起的喉结，让罗伊斯忍不住低呼。

“对不起，Mr Lewabdowski…嗯…我…啊…我下次…还…还敢。”罗伊斯嘴上道歉，但是莱万知道，他湖绿色的眼眸里一定是顽劣的笑意。

“噢，Mr Reus或许你应该对你的老师更加尊重一点。”莱万把老师这个词念得下流无耻。

突然的，罗伊斯觉得自己有些飘忽了，噢，他被莱万抱起来了，他还没来得及圈住莱万的脖子，下一秒，他就已经躺在了柔软洁白的被子里了。他仰起头和波兰人对视，镜片的遮挡让他显得温柔了很多。但他知道，那个男人是在雪原上奔跑捕猎的狼。

莱万欺身上来，罗伊斯觉得有些喘不过气，但嘴上还是不饶人。

“哦，Mr.Lewandowski 据我所知，你绝对不能算是受人尊敬的老师。”对上莱万探究的眼神，罗伊斯咬唇，报复一般的说：“比如刚离开的哈梅斯先生……”  
口不择言的11号球星说完就后悔了。那些更衣室的花边新闻都是他编的，他不愿意相信莱万会只搞他一个人。“或许，他自己还会被别人上呢。”他有些愤愤不平地想到。

突然地，他感到自己不能动弹了。

莱万牢牢地握住了罗伊斯苍白纤细的脚踝，凑到他身边，说：“那么你呢，马尔科，你不是刚拍了一套赤脚的写真吗？”

原来波兰人什么都知道，罗伊斯有些难堪地别过脸去  
。  
那组写真其实真的在正常不过了，穿毛衣赤脚也是摄影师的主意，如果不是眼前人别有用心的讨伐，或许罗伊斯永远也不会把那几张照片与情色挂钩。

“你知道吗……我看到的时候就硬得不行。”戴着圆框眼睛穿着深色西装的“为人师表”的莱万一本正经地说着下流话，“你也有感觉对不对？”

罗伊斯羞赫地别过脸去，企图控制住微微发颤地身体。没有了一开始的飞扬跋扈。

但波兰人显然不打算放过他，他宽厚的手掌握住了罗伊斯的家伙，来回地撸动交杂着挑逗地搔弄。但在临界点他停了下来，这样就让罗伊斯交代自己未免也太……太便宜金发男孩了。

他太熟悉罗伊斯的身体了，他知道用什么姿势能让罗伊斯舒服得哭出来，他知道亲吻哪里能让罗伊斯失神忘我。

那场青春风暴里的锋线情人把默契转移到了情欲与肉体上。

“Mr Reus 有没有人告诉你上课要专心？”伪善的语气，罗伊斯再明白不过，波兰人在提醒他也在试探他。

真奇怪，既然都默许了炮友身份，为什么还要在意彼此的私生活呢？就像，他也会忍不住为波兰人的拜仁身份而……愤怒？不是的，这么多年早就没了愤怒。或许是遗憾，宿命般的残缺。

充足的前戏后，莱万取下了眼镜，是的，这不是什么“狗屁老师”，这是他的莱万多夫斯基。

波兰人拍了拍罗伊斯的屁股，意图再明显不过。

差一点交代自己的罗伊斯有些失神，双臂顺从地环住波兰人的肌肉线条流畅的后背。真奇怪，把自己交给他的时候，总是不由自主地交出全部。那双灰蓝色的眼大概是会下蛊的。

莱万进入的时候，双方还是有生涩的感觉，罗伊斯精瘦的大腿紧贴着波兰人的腰，脚掌就踩在波兰人的脚踝与脚后跟上。他有些疼，波兰人也紧张地微微发汗。

莱万只好慢慢地退出去，然后再缓慢但坚定地顶进去。极富有耐心。等到双方都喘过气，才再次开始大幅度地进出起来。 “唔，莱万......轻一点......"男孩儿一时有些不适应。

“宝贝儿，夹紧。”波兰人刻意压低的声线，让男孩儿甚至更加动情。

不得不说，波兰人的床上功夫和他的射术一样精湛，当敏感点被突然刺激到的时候，金发男孩儿总是忍不住失声叫出来，不一会儿就泪眼汪汪地求饶起来。完全忘了是谁先按下电话发起这场混乱的性爱。

波兰人在球场上很有大局观，在床上也是。比如现在，他在把金发男孩操得神志不清时，并未吝啬亲吻，他吻他颤抖的睫毛，吻他发出喘息的薄唇，吻他滴汗的侧颈，舔掉男孩儿咸咸的眼泪。温柔又虔诚。

为什么总是这样，做炮友还体贴入微，他们分明不是情人。

但金发男孩儿分不出精力思考了，他大概要射了。看莱万吃紧的表情，罗伊斯知道他也快到了。

他沉溺于这场残酷的温柔中。

但愿那个波兰人也是，金发男孩儿忍不住默默祈祷。

结束后，波兰人和金发男孩儿以互相拥抱着的姿势躺在床上休息，汗水和体液让他们的皮肤黏在一起。他们靠的那样近，金发男孩儿甚至在睡梦中也能听见男人的心跳。

在金发男孩儿的梦里，他们再一次以队友的身份奔跑在绿茵场上，不过这一次，他要毫不犹豫地跌入波兰人地怀里并吻他。

醒来的时候，外面的天已经灰暗了，街道很静，风呼呼的吹着。身上湿乎乎的汗水干了，很凉爽。

一旁的波兰人感受到金发男孩儿不安分的动作也睁开了眼。

罗伊斯觉得自己跌入了一片温柔的星光里。

“莱万？”

“我在”

“我还是觉得你不戴眼镜好看。”这样的话我就能更好的看清楚你的双眼了。

是短暂的沉默。

“马尔科？”

“嗯。”

“其实我……我并不和别人睡觉。”因为我还爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 还是忍不住写成温馨向了（？）  
很扯很扯，别较真，没有冒犯球员本人的意思。


End file.
